The Seacrh For New Olympus
by 4p0calypse
Summary: Pls. review this adventure bound story as percy finds two new half-gods a half-brother and a half-cousin.....
1. We find out about a little Secret

I HAD THIS IDEA A FEW MONTHS AGO BUT I'M NOT SURE IF ITS GREAT SO PLS REVIEW

Hello, I'm Perseus Jackson, call me Percy. And I'm calling all other half-bloods out there for a great, big… battle. If you don't know what a half-blood is they are Half-human and……. Half-gods. Why am I calling you? Well as you may know I --- errr, We(me, Annabeth, Tyson, Thalia, Luke, Nico, and other half-bloods out there)Defeated the worst Grandfather EVER!!! And the Titan god, Kronos, or at least we think we did….

See, I think we beaten him up to death but I forgot he was immortal with a capital I-M-O-R-T-A-L so he would just come back and come back again no matter what. And now he's coming- well… he already destroyed Olympus while me and the other Olympians were busy partying that night we destroyed Kronos. How did he do it? Well he just…. Stole one: Zeus' Master bolt, two: Poseidon's Trident, and three: Hades' Helm of Darkness and you know that's the most powerful weapons in the world and with one blast he destroyed Olympus. So…… that's what the Fireworks we saw on that night we went partying…..

But enough about that the matter of fact is the God's have been stucked to human form only and no home so we need to find them a new Olympus but we have no idea where it is so……. What now?...

But good news is while Grover searches for Pan a few years back he met two powerful half-bloods, well not actually half-bloods because they' re full gods but we consider them as half-bloods because they don't really know what they are. Namely: Ray Reverend ( Son of Zeus and Hera) and Charles Darwin (son of Poseidon and Athena[ although Poseidon and Athena's relationship ended decades ago they didn't know what they made]) and word is they have information for the search for the new god's home…. Namely "NEW OLYMPUS"


	2. Double Trouble

I Know The Last Chapter Sucks…. But This Chapter will Be amazing I hope So…. Pls. Review and also if you want to be in this story review me and tell me what your name would be so I can add you in the story

Chapter 2

Double Trouble

The Search for New Olympus continues as we search for not Olympus but for the two other half-gods that's right not half-bloods but half-gods. Grover said that they live in the Philippines, I said, as we board on the Princess Andromeda

But how could they be there? Asked Annabeth He may have gone from some countries but Philippines?

Remember he went to find Pan and Pan's the Nature god, I argued, and beside Philippines and Nature kinda go together, and the tropical Atmosphere will be great for you!

Right…. Wait what does that suppose to mean? Annabeth said, Hey what does that suppose to

But before she could finish Thalia clamped her mouth and said I feel something…..

Wait……. Me too…. I said.

What is that…. It was Either a Very powerful Demi-god or a God or…….

Annabeth shouted: SEA-MONSTER!!!!!!!!

That's not a sea-monster Poseidon said, that's a Ketea.

I've read about Kereas were monsters of the Sea. The two greatest of which were the Ketos killed by Perseus in Aithiopia and the Ketos slain by Herakles in the Troad.

Ketea were usually depicted as serpentine fish withlong rows of sharp teeth. The Nereides were often depicted riding side-saddle on the backs of these creatures.

But enough about Greek blah-blah-blahs. I uncapped riptide and went for the monster I slashed it from the head going done to its throat and it vaporized. That was easy, Nico said.

Too easy, Thalia corrected.

I know that when there are one Ketea there's more than twenty.

Whaa!!!!!!! Annabeth shouted she stabbed the creature with her knife and it mourned and when I turned my back around they were more than twenty.

Gods and Heroes Assemble! Zeus shouted. Battle Stations!!

It was a brutal fight we were close to be being chowed down like fifty times now. All was about to be losed but I realized this was the sea my home turf.

I concentrated hard I felt someone talking to me in my head I turned around it was Tyson and Dad. I said all together.

One…. Two…. The heads of the Keteas launched at us three!!! I yelled, and it seems like Tyson and dad were listening because we all shouted the same thing

We yelled: TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!

A huge wave at the back of the Ketea rose about at least a hundred feet and it crushed down on them. I thought it was over but two of them remained it was the Ketos twins I recognized them from when Perseus defeated them I knew I was faced with tough opponents but I concentrated hard on the water I raised my hand and then something amazing happened a head rose out of the water then two then three and so on until it was about seen heads…… it was……… a……….. water Hydra that I summoned out of nowhere. The Ketos twins were fighting with my water hydra. I ordered the ship to sail around, way around them until we were safe now the Philippine coastline went into view I realized we were close to saving Olympus. I inhaled the fresh air and I smelled something like…….. GROVER?! I thought he was the protector of the wild. Alright he had serious explaining to do! But it was nightfall and it was time I had an empathy talk about Grover in my dreams. Annabeth came on deck and hugged me gave me a kiss then we went down and she said don't worry everything will be fine…. Soon enough


	3. We Go On The Trip Of Death

_**FROM THE WRITER: OK IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS ABOUT STORY MAKING!! IT'S NOT LIKE I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND ITS REALLY NOT OVBIOUS BUT WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEW CHARACTERS…….**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Ω _**WE GO ON THE TRIP OF DEATH Ω**_

DECEMBER 13 2010

Annabeth's POV

After I screamed half to death yesterday from the not soo planned attack from a sea-monster the sea seems all calm……..

I looked at the coordinates we were at 13 degrees and 121 degrees, only one degree apart from finding those two half-gods, Demi-gods, whatever they are called….

It was just 4o'clock in the morning, I just woke up with my Pj's on my hair wasn't even brushed and I saw the sea so calm and quiet nothing like yesterday although there was a thin fog.

"What are you doin' up so early young woman?!" a familiar voice whispered. I turned back I saw my mom, Athena.

"Sorry mom" I answered back.

"Nah, just kiddin' with ya…" umm Annabeth, may I ask you something?

"Yeah mom, anything" I replied.

"Now, honey pls. tell the truth ok?" She said.

Will do…., why is there something goin' on? I said.

No, it's that you and Percy…. That kiss from mount saint Helens…. Is there something between you two? She asked.

I think I blushed, then I said, "You know mom me and Percy, Percy and me……." Were kinda like…."

"You know….."

Ohhh… ok- but before she continued, Percy came up on the deck shouting: GOOD MORNING WORLD, GOOD MORNING SEA!!

WE stared at him, and he kinda blushed, I mean who wouldn't after that scream would not blush if someone see or heard you….

I'll just go back onto the but he stumbled down the stairs, I think he slipped…

Mom said, "go on dear, Percy may, No ….IS hurt go on and check on him"… she smiled at me.

"OK, Mom", I replied, Hold on Percy. I think he said something like" I WAS MEANT TO DO THAT, SORT OFF…"

_**After a few hours of sailing**__…_

Percy's POV

Were here! Tropical Philippines! Zeus said. When the ship opened Standing right in front of us was Grover, smiling . I rushed towards him. He thought I was going to hug him but instead I strangled him and said what are you doing here! I thought you were protecting the wild! I shouted.

Mom saw me and gave me the deluxe Percy-Jackson-what-are-you-doing-strangling-one-of-your-friends-because-you-taught-they-were-doing-something-not-right-for-them look.

Sorry mom, I said.

Grover interrupted, I' am protecting it the Philippines is the wild im protecting!

Oh sorry man, Goat oh whatever! I said.

But enough welcome times its time to go on a road trip! Grover yelled.

Everybody boarded on the bus. And we were on our way. What didn't know was the way to the Demi-gods was… I don't know DEADLY?! We stopped at least thirty times to battle monsters along the way I mean it was normal I mean a bus full of gods and demigods and a satyr not to mention the big three was on the bus, but the worst part was when we stopped to battle a whole army of Bloodhounds.

It was deadly alright, the biggest bloodhound was the size of a pine tree, A fully grown Pine-tree. But luckily we survived. And a few more monsters like a Cerberus, Minotaurs not like Chiron they were black, real black, and along the sea, another "sea-monster" appeared. But finally we were in the demigods home town, MANILA, the capital of the Philippines.

_**FROM THE WRITER: PLS. REVIEW IF IT SUCKS OR IF IT'S GOOD, DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE NEW CHAPTERS SOON IF YOU LIKE I'LL JOIN YOU IN THIS STORY JUST GIVE ME YOUR FAKE NAME THAT YOU WANT TO BE NAME AND SEND IT TO ME OK.**_


End file.
